


and i know you feel it too

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: basically just what happened between philip and lukas after the water/lake scene from 1x07





	

Philip is shocked when Lukas sits down next to him. It’s an act of kindness he’s never seen from Lukas. He doesn’t push, or try harder to get Philip to come into the water. He just sits down beside him, probably freezing his ass off, and wraps his arms around his knees.

“My mom used to take me swimming. I used to stay under for so long it freaked her out.” Lukas says, eyes on the water.

“What was she like?” Philip asks.

Lukas’ pauses, his lips curling up slightly, eyes glazing over.

“She smelled like flowers. She had a really soft voice. She was kind. She used to sing. She was good at it, too. She was always singing, or humming.” He says.

“Dad was, too. But when she died, it was like….like she took music with her.”

“I’m sorry, Lukas.” Philip says. He knows this is the absolute worst thing he could say, seeing as he’s been on the receiving end of it more times than he can count, but he genuinely means it. He wishes he could change what had happened, wishes he could bring back Lukas’ mother and music.

“She’d have liked you.” Lukas says after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They sit in the silence for a minute, and Philip finds his gaze pulled back to Lukas, over and over. There’s something unreadable about him, something that’s always been unreadable. Listening to him talk about his mom just now, Philip thinks maybe that’s always been it. The piece of him that couldn’t be seen, the piece his mother took, along with the music, when she died.

Lukas shifts, and lays down in the sandy dirt. Philip lays beside him, their heads inches apart. Lukas shifts his hand across the sand until it bumps into Philip’s, and he threads their fingers together, bringing them to rest on his stomach. Philip’s stomach rolls at the easy way Lukas touches him; the easy way he’s had around Philip lately. No more of that frantic need to hide, no more of that panic. Lukas, now, is calm.

He raises his free hand and points to the sky.

“Rabbit.” He says. Philip’s brows furrow, and he looks over at Lukas, frowning.

“What?”

“See that cloud? Looks like a rabbit.” Lukas says. Philip follows his outstretched hand to the clump of clouds in the sky, and squints.

“More like a dragon.”

“Dragon? Are you serious, dude?”

“It’s totally a dragon.”

“It’s a rabbit.”

“You’re blind.”

“No, you’re blind.”

“That’s your comeback?” Philip asks, arching a brow. Lukas sits up, and leans over Philip, making a face.

“Not good enough for you?”

“Usually you can do better.”

“Oh, can I?” Lukas grins, and jabs a finger into Philip’s side. A giggle bursts through Philip’s lips, and he climbs to his feet, staggering back. Lukas jumps up, and lunges for him. He grabs Philip around the waist, and tugs him back. He ducks his head, tucking it into Philip’s neck, and holds on tight. Philip wrestles him to the ground, and wiggles out of his grip.

Then he’s grabbing wet sand, and lobbing it at Lukas.

It catches him in the side of the face, and his lips part, mouth forming an O.

“You’re dead, Shea.” Lukas says. Philip laughs, and ducks down, grabbing more sand.

The two chase each other around the small lake, chucking sand clumps at each other, throwing curses and empty threats. Only when they’re soaking wet, dirty, and cold, do they stop. Then they flop back onto the sand, Lukas with his head on Philip’s stomach.

“You know you can talk to me, right? Tell me stuff?” Lukas says, somewhat nervously. Philip looks down at him, frowning.

“Huh?”

“Like, if you want to talk about the water thing. Or anything, really. You can talk to me.” Lukas says.

Philip can tell that Lukas is making an effort, and it makes his heart swell. He smiles, and lets his hand fall onto Lukas’ head, brushing the sandy hair off his forehead.

“Yeah. I know.”

“And one day, whenever you’re ready, I’ll teach you to swim.”

Philip pauses before saying, “Maybe one day I’ll let you.”


End file.
